You Will Never Learn
by TheImmortalFairy
Summary: The Cullens are hunting when they run into Charels Evenson, he wants Esme back.... Cannon Pairings! First FF! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

I sighed as I waited for the rest of my family. Alice, Emmett, Esme, and I were going hunting...Carlisle was at work and Jasper and Bella weren't thirsty... well if Bella was thirsty she could just get a cup and go to the faucet. Alice came flitting happily down the stairs the, last to join us. "Finally we can go for the bears!" I heard Emmett say....well think.

***********************************************************************

Alice POV

We were running through a clearing, when suddenly my eyes stopped seeing the real world... *we were all talking in the clearing .....a sudden noise came from the bushes we all turned...Esme tensed her muscules ready to strike*( A/N you'll know what she does soon!) Frigging crap!!! As soon as that thought went through my mind a sudden noise came from the bushes

Edwards POV

I saw what Alice saw. A noise came from the bushes and I saw Esme tense. I turned to Emmet and yelled "Grab Esme!!!" We both locked our arms around hers as the maker of the noise stepped out of man was tall with dark brown hair and had a weird mix of murky black and red eyes. A flicker of recognition passed Esme's face and a low growl escaped her throat. Her hands were balled in tiny fists.

Alice POV

Edward and Emmett had Esme in an arm lock and were holding her back from attacking the mysterious man as she started thrashing about in their grasp. Edward turned to me and yelled to go get Carlisle. I ran towards the house. Crap I thought, I would have to take a car!!!!

Esme POV

God i hated that man!!!!!!! Shit, my sons were holding me back. Crap!!!!!! I needed to destroy that evil being!!! I hated him with a passion.

Carlisle POV

Oh crap, Alice just came to the hospital to tell me that there's trouble, she wouldn't tell me what it was though. I hopped into my Mercades and drove hittting 110 mph and I kept on going until it reached 155 mph... the fastest I could go.

Esme's POV

I glared at him but he willingly looked back, amazingly not returning the glare. I heard Alice come back with Carlisle behind me. "Esme?" What has life done to you my love?". Alice quitley whispered to let me go. I slowley walked up to him. "Charels Micheal Evenson, how DARE you call me that!" I slapped him and ran for the house, and for my life.

Carlisle POV

"...how DARE you call me that!". I felt my mouth form an "O" of horror as she said his name. I watched her slap him with what looked like all her vampire strength. Charels flew back into the bushes. Esme ran. I took off after her before she could get too far.

Narrorator POV

Esme was upright in the fetel position on the couch staring into space by the time the rest of the Cullens have gathered around. "Who was that guy Esme?" asked Alice. It was a while before she spoke. " Charles Micheal Evenson. 6' 2" now apperently a vampire...abusive husband." He's part of the reason she jumped off the cliff " said Edward. Alice suddenly gasped, everyone turned to her, her eyes glazed over already forcing her mind into a vision." He's coming". Thats all it took to get the Cullens moving. Emmett and Edward holding Esme down while Carlisle and Jasper moved towards the door. Alice, still under her visions trance, stood in the middle of the room. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Carlisle opened it and Jasper began to speak. he was suddenly cut off when charels ran to Esme's side. "Come my dear, i will take you home". A pained looked crossed Esme's face. "No" she said quietly."Ha, You really have never learned" he said grinning evily"Never,talk back to your husband". Carlisle growled from behing him. With that Charels slapped Esme across the face into the wall. Suddenly she felt pain, not physical, but pain of the memories as she looked up to face him. She blinked quickly enough to see Carlisle, Jasper,and Edward lunge at him. 


	2. AN sorry!

Hey Peepolaz!!!! Omg sry I haven't updated in SUCH a freakin long time!!!!!! I couldn't figure out how to update then when I did in School I had constant 3 page essays due each week :p YUCK!!!!!! So yea…Leave a comment on whether you think Charles should take Esme OR the fight it out?????? LEAVE A COMMENT ON HOW YOU THINK IT SHOULD GO!!!!!!!!!!!!! It doesn't even have to be one of those choices!!!!!! and I will form the ending!!!! I just can't decide I have so many thoughts floating in my brain! I'm going to try to start another story too about a other character coming into the Cullens (nothing will be from her POV don't worry I hate those no affiance to anyone) Okay soooooo yea I'm gonna update now soooooo BYE!!!!!

-Carmabella (my name is actually Caitlin lol)


	3. Chapter 3

_*previously* __She blinked quickly enough to see Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward lunge at him._

**3 Weeks Later**

**Alice POV **

I didn't realize how much are family needed Esme, how much she brought to our family…until she was gone. The little bitch, Charels, took her and went through the Pacific Ocean and we've lost all trails. I sighed as Jasper pulled me in tighter. We were sitting, more like moping, around on the couch like everybody did these days. Suddenly my vision went blurry and a scenario started playing out before me. _Esme was in a dark alley with Charles and he was towering over her as she was crumbling on the street. He brought his hand down brutally upon her back. She was suffering from his abuse._

I got these visions often, just in different settings so it was impossible to tell where they were. Once they were in Japan and the next time they were in what seemed like Ashland Ohio. I wondered when we would get her back.

**Hey peepole sry for the Xtreme shortness of this chapter but im trying to pack for a trip soooooooooooooooooooooo yea……… I PROMISE TO UPDATE XTREMLY SOON tho itll b short**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize to everyone for my absence…I've lost a couple of family members…and I've been traveling a lot plus my internet keeps freezing so sorry :()ITSA MONKEY!**

***Esme's POV***

God, I think I was unconscious…my world was black. Can vampires even be unconscious? Why does my head hurt? I thought vampires felt no pain. All these questions Carlisle could answer. My heart twanged at the thought of him. _My Carlisle._ But he was stripped away along with the rest of my world. The world that I knew. Gone. By now I had lost all hope of ever seeing them again. I sighed as I heard Charles yell at me to get my lazy ass up so we could go hunting. I slowly opened my eyes and saw white. I sat up. I had apparently been buried under last night's snowfall. I slowly got up dreading what most hunting trips bring. Blood apparently increase lust in a vampires system. Oh boy. Charles came from behind me a smacked my ass. Hard. "Let's go" was all he said with a creepy smile, his foul breath leaving me dumbfounded. I sighed as I began to run slowly towards the end of the clearing and into the forest.

***BellaPOV***

Jasper and Alice walked in the back door."No sign of her" Jasper announced. Alice had a grim look on her face. They had swan across the Pacific in search of a scent but obviously no luck. Charles was smarter than he appeared apparently. When I saw him in old pictures he looked like a stupid buffoon standing next to fragile Esme.I sighed. When are we going to get her back?

**Again this was short, very sorry but it gives a little insight on Esme's situation I guesssssss**


End file.
